


Just Once a Day

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: When Lucifer learns about Advent calendars, he decides to make the perfect one for the Detective to open throughout December. She'll love it, right?He means well.One-shot Christmas fluff.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Just Once a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It was in November when Lucifer was over at the Detective’s house and was witness to the conversation between her and her Offspring about Advent calendars.

“Mom, can I have a chocolate Advent calendar again for this year, please?” Trixie wheedled.

Chloe gave her daughter a slightly reproving look of mothers everywhere before speaking.

“Now, who binged on all of the chocolate at once last time, so there was nothing left to eat up until Christmas?”

“But that was a whole year ago,” Trixie said earnestly. “I’m more grown up now.”

“We’ll see,” Chloe said, her mouth twitching slightly.

“What’s an Advent calendar and how is chocolate involved, Detective?” Lucifer said curiously, wearing his patented expression of ‘humans are acting strangely again around me’.

Chloe blinked. Not for the first time, she wondered about Lucifer’s childhood. Not everyone had an Advent calendar, but it was nice to have had at least one growing up. She did know he disliked the Christmas season, though.

“Well, an Advent calendar is usually made of card, with little doors numbered from the 1st December up to Christmas Eve,” she explained. “You open a door on its day and there’s usually a pretty Christmas picture behind it. Then there’s calendars where there’s a chocolate behind each door. Which Trixie got clearly overexcited about last year.”

Lucifer perked up, the glimmer of a plan in his mind. 

“So, there’s calendars with all sorts of things behind their doors,” he mused.

“Yes, some department stores have expensive ones put out by skin care ranges, for example.”

“Custom designed ones, too, Detective?”

“Yes, probably,” Chloe agreed, though with a cautious look in her blue eyes now.

“Perfect,” Lucifer said cheerfully.

Usually he disliked Christmas with all its focus on Dad and his infant Son, making sure he partied relentlessly instead during the Christmas season (the Twelve Orgies of Christmas had a nice ring to it).

But now as a diversion, Lucifer could focus on getting the perfect Advent calendar made for the Detective. He can feel happy throughout December for a change, knowing that each day she will have something wonderful to look at when she opens a door. 

It will be perfect.

Meanwhile, Chloe started feeling a bit worried.

On the last day of November at work, Lucifer came and perched on the edge of her desk, his dark eyes bright.

“I’ve brought you a present, Detective,” he said happily, holding out a flat looking gift wrapped in golden paper and with a golden bow.

“Don’t open it until tomorrow and then you can again every day after,” he continued.

Chloe’s mouth twitched. “You realise you’ve just revealed what you’ve given to me, Lucifer? Some Civilian Consultant you are,” she said lightly, because she’s nevertheless flattered he’s given her a present.

Lucifer looks a bit confused then bashful for a second.

“Thank you,” she nevertheless said as she accepted the present, giving him a smile.

His heart seemed to lurch inside for a second at her smile. Maybe it was indigestion? But he’s the Devil, he doesn’t get indigestion. Never mind.

“You’ll love it,” he promises.

The next day before work, Chloe grabs a moment to open the present which is indeed a classy looking Advent calendar, a bit thicker than the usual ones. Feeling a bit like a child, she carefully opens the door for the 1st December… to see a little photo of Lucifer’s smiling face looking back at her.

Why am I not surprised? she thought ruefully. 

But when Lucifer gives her a little, hopeful smile at work that day, she smiles back. Commenting on his ego again would feel a bit like kicking a puppy.

Maybe tomorrow’s picture will be of something different?

Does she really want to bet on that?

Sure enough, the next day’s photo behind door number 2 is that of Lucifer again, with a flirtatious smile this time.

I’ve created a monster, she sighed to herself.

At least Trixie is getting some enjoyment out of this calendar. Chloe did buy her another chocolate calendar and so far there hasn’t been a chocolate binge. It’s early days, though.

Each day there’s a different picture of Lucifer to look at. Why he’s not dead yet at her hands is a miracle, Chloe thought.

Halfway through the month, Lucifer asks her oh-so-casually if she’s enjoying the present. She’s silent for a moment too long and his smile wavers.

“I can see you’ve put a lot of effort in,” she says honestly.

“The best is yet to come, Detective,” he promised.

On Christmas Eve there’s something different behind the door – there’s a bit more space this time and in a little black velvet bag there’s a fine silver charm bracelet. It has just one silver charm on it; a D. 

D for Detective, Chloe realised.

Oh, Lucifer, she thought with a smile.

FINIS


End file.
